A Long Day
by My Destined Fate
Summary: Misha Fallsmyer is a young student studying at the Magic Academy. This is her first real day off since she got to the academy, so what's better then going through some old memories? I'll tell you what, helping others with their problem. OneShot Growlanser


**Disclaimer;** I DO NOT own Growlanser II T.T

However I do own the character Adres pronounced A-dris and the story..

* * *

** A Long Day!  
**

Misha, close friend of Louise, sat in her room of stacked books and other nick knacks going through things she no longer needed. She was probably going to give most of her memories to Carmaine, if he ever got around to come visit her, that is.

Who in the whole world did she have to kill to see her dear friend Carmaine (who was like a brother to her) anyway? The thought had entered her mind and just as it entered it exited the same, she wasn't one to bother him, she knew how busy he was trying to pay for her studies.

She finally let out a sigh, the box that was sitting in between her legs still unopened, "I guess I need to start sooner or later.." she murmured opening the box to see a large amount of pictures.

She gawked at all the memories, if she could place tag on them she swore she'd have enough money to pay for this year in the Academy and the next.

But putting aside that thought she began to search through the box when an unexpected scream caught her ear, "MISHA!!" Misha fell into her box when the door slammed open, "Misha!" the braided student pulled herself out and blinked, "Oh Louise.."

"It's terrible! Just terrible!" the pink haired girl announced very upset.

"What's happened?" Misha asked trying to find out what was wrong with her closet friend.

Louise calmed down (Or as calm as she was gonna get), "Come with me!" she grabbed Misha's hand and started dragging her outside of the Academy.

Something must have gone wrong. Misha only hoped it wasn't something to do with Carmaine or worse Ariost. They ran outside of the Academy into its gardens which was always brimming with beauty, trees sprouted across the large field in two different rows and at the very end laid the largest tree in the whole academy. From there flowers took over, all around the area and around the trees, it was a very peaceful spot that Misha often found herself sitting under the larger tree reading.

Misha was taken from her thought when Louise suddenly halted, "Look" she pointed. Misha slowly brought her gaze up fearful of what she might just see, "Meow.."

_Meow?_

"A cat?" Misha asked dumbfounded.

"No a kitten!" Louise corrected, "She ran up there when a big mean scary dog came around and now she doesn't wanna come down." she explained with a frown. "Please help me get her down?" the girl pleaded.

Misha sighed, "Alright.."

She walked over to the tree and began trying to climb it, the tree of course was the larger one of the bunch, she stared up gawking, she had never tried climbing this tree, though she knew it was impossible.

As Misha began pulling herself up with a low branch her mind raced with one question, why was Louisee even at the Academy, "Uh Louise?" she began trying to pulling herself up. She wasn't very strong or more in term climbing trees weren't her expertise, reading and other things as such was more of her department.

"Yes?" replied Louise with a smile, she stood on the ground, her fingers threaded together behind her back.

Misha continued to climb, she had finally reached the second branch of the large tree, "Why did you get me for this again?" she asked trying her hardest to pull herself up with her two hands.

"Because you're the only one I could find first. I haven't seen big brother so I couldn't ask him to help." Louise frowned.

The continuous sound of the 'kitten' meowing was starting to get under Misha's nerves, she was trying as hard as she could the least the kitten could do was shut the hell up. "I can't thank you enough, Misha!" called Louise from the ground.

Misha was trying to focus on the tree and her climbing rather then Louise (Who was on the safe ground doing nothing), she did not wish to fall and break something._Wait Something?_ No everything was more like it cause from the height she was on, she'd probably break every bone in her body.

She grabbed a hold of the third branch and pulled herself up though she was exhausted just to be up that high, she glanced up at the remaining branches which were now clustered which mean't she didn't have to work so hard to get a branch. Misha pulled herself up on the branch and sat there for a moment she breath, "I'm never climbing a tree again." she murmured looking up at all the other branches to go.

Louise stood there patiently thought ever now and then she'd have the urge so go get something to eat or drink but continued to try and support Misha, she knew the red-headed girl didn't know how to climb and she would have climbed herself if it wasn't for the simple fact the tree was so ancient and hard to climb.

A scream brought Louise out of her thoughts, Misha was dangling from a branch, she held on with one hand and was trying to get her other hand up there as well. "Misha!" exclaimed Louise scared that Misha would fall.

Misha got her other hand up there and pulled herself up slowly, her face was pale, she thought for sure she was a goner, she breathed in a sigh of relief when she heard the kitten and it's continuous meowing getting louder. She stood up slowly grabbing the next branch, "Alright.." she pulled herself up and finally found the kitten, "Here kitty kitty.." she called trying not to slip again.

The kitten backed away, Misha stopped approaching it and held her hand out, "Come on, I won't hurt you.." she whispered but the kitten wasn't going to be persuaded that easily.

Louise continued to watch still kind of scared what might just happen, after watching Misha almost fall off of the tree, her nerves were everywhere.

"Come on.." Misha finally got hold of the kitten and began to descent down the tree though she knew that was going to be as impossible as it is to climb the tree.

Ariost had been walking through the halls looking for Misha when he passed the gardens, he stopped mid-way through to see the young red-head starting to climb down the largest tree with a kitten in hand. "Hm?"

Misha got to the last branch which was a little bit higher up from the ground, "Louise, come take the cat." she ordered leaning a bit so Louise could reach. Louise got the kitten and backed away to watch her sister get back to the ground.

"I can do this.." she whispered sitting on the branch, she wrapped her hands on it and slowly slid her body off of it, she dangled there for a moment trying to make herself swing to the large tree itself so she could let go of the branch. After several tries she couldn't do it, "Should I find help?" asked Louise looking up at Misha.

"Yes please.." Misha told her sibling. She watched as Louise ran off but came back just seconds later with Ariost who had been still watching, "Ah here you were." he smiled crossing his arms.

He reached his arms up and took her by the waist, "You can let go now." he told her. Misha blushed at the suddenly feeling of his hands on her but shook her head trying to rid herself of the hot feeling on her face. She slowly released the tree with her grip and slid them over to Ariost's shoulder, he placed her back on the ground and watched her face show signs of relief. "Thank you Ariost." she smiled up at him, her cheeks still a bit red.

"It was no problem at all." he smiled turning away from her.

"Thank you, Misha!" jumped Louise happily holding the kitten, "You're a life savior." with that the young girl was off.

Misha sighed, she never wanted to climb that tree again.

-x-

There she stood, gawking down at her box again, she had so many things to go through, the thought of loosing two precious hours on a kitten still rang in her head. She forced herself to seat by the box and she began to go through it slowly, "MISHA!"

With the shout followed a thud, which was Misha falling over the box and having some of her book crash over her.

"Misha!" she heard again and her door slammed open, "I need your-.. Uh why are you under your books?"

Misha pulled herself up slowly and looked up to see Adres, one of her classmates, "Adres?" she blinked, normally the young man never came to her room but then again she normally ever saw him on day offs.

Adres, was about her age, his short black hair curled on the back of his neck so boyish but he was far from that. His eyes were a crystallized blue, a light liquid color covered over any hence of a darker blue.

"Oh.. they fell." Misha now answered pushing her glasses up to her face. "Now what did you need?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh yeah, I need you help!" he walked over to her and helped her stand, "Come on I have a big problem." he lead her down the staircase and through the hallway to the kitchen, he stopped at the door and glanced over to her, "Before I open this door-" he was interrupted by Misha opening the door.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed looking at the huge kitchen, the food for lunch was everywhere, she could hardly see the floor however what was seen had pieces of whatever was for lunch, "What happened?" she walked in side with Adres behind her.

Adres rested his right hand on his hip seeming to be annoyed, "Well if you hadn't just walked in I would have told-"

"Were you experimenting again?" Misha interrupted.

Adres' cheeks grew a slight pink, "No!" he snapped.

"Hm?" Misha brought her attention to Adres, "Then what happened?"

He sighed and looked away not saying anything.

Misha smiled, "You were experimenting again, weren't you?"

Silence.

Misha sighed and rolled her sleeves up, "Well we better start cleaning this up before any of the professors or cooks find this mess." she smiled walking over to the sink, she grabbed a rag and threw one to Adres.

He fumbled with it for a few minutes but got a get hold of it, "But what do we do about lunch?" he now asked walking over to her as he rolled his white sleeves up.

"Don't worry about it, Adres. I'll help you cook up a new thing of lunch.." she looked around herself on the floor, "Whatever it was.."

They both began cleaning up the counters, sweeping food into bags or onto the floor (Since it was already dirty to begin with), after the counters were washed up they began on the floor which was so long but they didn't complain.

"Man, do I owe you big time.." Adres said laughing.

"Don't mention it, Adres."

An hour has passed and they had finally finished cleaning the kitchen up, "Now lunch." Misha announced walking over to some pots and pans.

"What are we cooking exactly, Misha?" Adres asked taking the pan from her.

A long silence took the room. Misha wasn't quite sure, she had seen some of what was lunch but she wasn't sure if that could duplicate it, making it appear nothing had happened. "I don't know." she frowned.

Misha wasn't the type to give in, but first she had to figure out how to do this without the cooks noticing the fact that something is missing. _But How?_

Adres stood by the counter a piece of paper hung behind him, "What's that?" Misha pointed to it and the young man glanced behind him. "Dunno." he shrugged picking it up and handing it to the red-head.

She read the note and smiled.

"Well?" asked Adres.

"I know what was lunch, don't worry about a thing." Misha assured him starting up the stove and getting the ingredients out.

Misha followed each and every detail for each of the meals, she didn't want one thing off, she'd have to thank him later when she saw him.

"Ahh!"

Misha jumped and looked over to see Adres trying to tame a fire that was coming from the stove tops, normally they wouldn't have done that but she guessed that Adres was trying to make this go faster so he casted a spell.

"Adres!" she snapped putting the fire out.

"S-Sorry." he nervously laughed.

"Please no more magic, that's what got you in this mess." Misha told him and walked back over to the counter she had been working on before the fire.

After a few more fires and a long two hours lunch was finished, both Adres and Misha had to breathe in a sigh of relief, "There." Misha smiled.

"Thanks." Adres said grinning down at her.

They both took their separate ways, lunch would be serve in the next thirty minutes but before that she had to see him and thank him, she walked down the hallway and knocked at a familiar door.

"Come in." the voice said.

Misha opened the door and walked in to see the aqua-haired man going through a book, "Ariost." she smiled walking over to the desk he was seated at. "Thank you."

Ariost looked up from his book and smiled at her, "Whatever for?" he asked.

Misha smiled and ran over to him, she gave him an unexpected hug that sent him in awe, "You're the best, Ariost!"

The researcher cleared his throat, "I-I'm glad I could be of some help."

She pulled away with a wide grin, "By the way.." Ariost began trying to get over his initial shock, "Weren't you going through your stuff in your bedroom?"

"Oh my gosh!" Misha exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" she ran to his door and glanced back, "Thank you Ariost for reminding me." with that she left.

-x-

She gawked at the box with memories, she still hadn't started cleaning her bedroom yet, it was almost evening by now and yet nothing had been started. She sat down and got comfortable, she leaned forward and grabbed a few of the photos, and just when she thought she'd actually get started when a sudden knock came from her door, "Come in!" she called not bothering to look up.

"Misha.." asked a kind and soft voice.

Misha looked up at the sound of her name to see Karene at the door, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned, Karene looked like she was in trouble or troubled.

"I can't find my book anywhere.." she frowned.

_Book?_ Misha wondered, she had seen Karene reading a book a couple of days back, "Did someone take it?" she asked.

Karene shook her head, "Not that I know of.." she replied.

"Well where did you have it last?" Misha asked.

"In my clinic but I've looked everywhere."

Misha stood up and walked over to her door, "Well let's go back there. I'll help you find your book." she assured Karene.

Karene smiled kindly, "Thank you, Misha.. but wouldn't Carmaine be angered that you left the Academy to go to Grandshill?"

"Don't worry about it, todays my day off so I'm not doing anything anyway." Misha replied with a smile, what she said was true, that was why she decided to go through her stuff.

Both Karene and Misha traveled to Grandshill, surprisingly it didn't take that long, only thirty minutes was used up, they entered Karene's clinic after getting to the town. Karene's clinic wasn't big but wasn't very small either, it was very original but had a lot of warm touches to it. "Okay, let's start searching." smiled Misha.

"I'll show you my office." Karene said walking to a locked door, Misha followed.

"Karene.." Misha began looked over at doctor/nurse, "Why get me to help? Wouldn't Xenos know where the book is?"

Karene looked at Misha and smiled kindly, "I'm afraid I haven't seen Xenos since he left with Wein to prove his innocence." she explained starting to look in some of her drawers on her desk.

"Oh, I see.."

The red-head went into the waiting room to see a man, he was going through Karene's stuff, "Hey!" she snapped getting the thieves attention, he wore a black mask no his face was covered well. She noticed the man held a book in his hand, a book that looked vaguely familiar.

"That's my book." Karene suddenly appeared with a frown.

Misha nodded, "Give us the book now!" she told him extending her hand out as if he was just going to give it so freely.

The mysterious man turned away and ran out of the clinic, "Come back here!" called Misha running after the masked man, she wasn't fast but then neither was the thief it would appear because she caught up with him easily.

Misha jumped on to the masked mans back and tried retrieving the book that way but it appears what he lacks in speed he gained in strength. He threw her over his shoulder into the fountain in the small own of Grandshill.

"Misha!" called Karene running over. The mask man made a run for it again, Misha stood up out of the fountain soak and wet but she didn't care, she had to get her friends book back.

She hoped out of the water and started running after him, she had to think of something and quickly to stop him from leaving town, "I've got it!" she snapped her fingers and came to a complete stop. If she couldn't stop him by strength then use magic, she began casting a quick Ice spell.

Moments later the masked man found his legs caught in a block of ice and he couldn't run, "Now.." breathed Misha walking over, "Hand over Karene's book."

The masked man handed over the book after a few minutes of debating, Karene came over finally catching up to them, Misha handed the book over to her, "Here you go." she smiled.

"Thank you, Misha.." Karene smiled back and looked at the thief. "Why did you steal my book?"

The masked man stayed quiet for a moment before actually replying, "I'm sorry but.. I just really like that book. I've tried buying it but everywhere I I try they're out." he took the mask off to reveal a young man, about seventeen, he had short brown hair and brown eyes.

Misha sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

"Ah, here you were.."

Misha looked behind her to see Ariost, "Ariost, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"You weren't at the Academy. Carmaine thought something had happened to you." he replied crossing his arms.

"O-Oh.. sorry about that. Wait! Carmaine? You mean he came to visit me?" Misha asked.

Ariost nodded.

"That's great!" she turned to Karene, "I have to go Karene, I'm glad you got your book back." Misha smiled and walked off with Ariost.

-x-

The walk seemed longer then it normally did but then again Misha was just so excited she'd get to see her some what brother after so long, she walked along side Ariost who had been quiet, "Hey Ariost.." she began.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming to get me."

Ariost smiled at her, "Don't mention it." he told her.

"Ariost?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best.." she grabbed his arm and laid her head on it, she was so happy at that moment for some reason.

-x-

There she slept peacefully, her head rested on her desk all the picture she had been going through under her, "She really had a long day.." whispered Ariost watching her sleep. He slid a thread of her hair behind her ear and smiled at how sweet she looked.

"Ariost?" he heard.

The man didn't bother looking up, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Carmaine asked walking over to Ariost and Misha. He looked down at everything she had been going through and chuckled to himself, "I guess she has to save this for a day off."

Ariost sighed, "Yes. I suppose you're right."

Carmaine looked over to Ariost for a moment, "Well I'm heading out. Tell Misha goodbye for me when she wakes up." he told the researcher.

"Of course." Ariost replied watching the light savior leave the room without another word. He brought his gaze back on the red-headed girl, she was so lovely and so helpful. He always thought that she was smarter then any child in the Academy though he'd never voice it out.

"Good night, Misha.." he kissed her cheek gently. As he got to her door and glanced back at her and he whispered for only he and the walls to here, "I love you.."

One day he'd tell her. One day to her face but for now he'd let his feelings trail off into the darkness of the room he stood in. Yes one day he would tell her, tell her everything he ever thought about her but until that day he would help her and love her in the shadows.

**Fin**

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked ! I'm a huge fan of the Growlanser Games. I hope I kept all the characters in character. Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to judge my work, I'm just a beginner and need to know how to get better!


End file.
